colega bonita
by silva908
Summary: Muitas pessoas podem odiar seu trabalho, mas eu pelo contrário, eu amo. Sei que é estranho dizer que eu fico o fim de semana torcendo pra que chegue segunda, mas é a verdade. O motivo disso tudo isso é a minha nova e linda sócia.


Beautiful Partner

Autora: silva908 | Beta: tomas

k-zinho's POV

Muitas pessoas podem odiar seu trabalho, mas eu pelo contrário, eu amo. Sei que é estranho dizer que eu fico o fim de semana torcendo pra que chegue segunda, mas é a verdade. O motivo disso tudo isso éa minha nova e linda sócia. Seu nome: kula diamond. Ela tem 23 anos e veio tranferida da agência de Nova Iorque, e é simplesmente muito gostosa. Meu antigo sócio foi para Paris, e ele era um mala. Quando me disseram que ia vir uma mulher eu não levei em conta que poderia ser muito linda, até porque eu conheço publicitárias bonitas mas nenhuma delas chega aos pés da kula. Nem preciso dizer que fico duro toda vez que temos uma reunião, ou ela dá uma passadinha na minha sala pra me avisar algo ou me perguntar se quero ir tomar um café. Toda vez que vou tomar café com ela, me dá uma vontade de ''sem querer'' errar o caminho da cafeteria e levá-la pro meu apartamento pra realizar pelo menos metade de todas as fantasias que eu já tive com ela. Hoje é sexta e eu estou pensando em tomar coragem para chamar ela pra jantar ou coisa assim, e espero que ela aceite, se não vou ficar com cara de nada.

Cheguei na O-Fi e rumei direto pra minha sala. Me sentei na minha cadeira e liguei o computador. Não demorou muito e ouvi batidas na porta.

- Entre! - Disse um pouco alto. Adivinhe quem veio em minha direção caminhando sensualmente? Ela mesma, senhorita diamond. Linda como sempre, usando um vestido de renda branco e uma sapatilha preta, o cabelo dela solto liso com as ondas nas pontas e loiro. Ela chegou sorrindo e parou em frente a mesa.

- Bom dia, k. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. E você, como está?

- Muito bem. Er..., quero saber se hoje você gostaria de ir tomar um café comigo?- Acho que ela pensou mais rápido que eu. E esse vestido curto dela estava me deixando sem ar.

- Ah claro. Eu saio às três hoje, você também, não?

-Sim. Então nos encontramos às quatro na Starbucks? Passarei em casa pra deixar o carro e vou caminhando pra lá. Meu apartamento fica perto.

-Ok. Combinado.- Sorri pra ela, que retribuiu e saiu rebolando de lá. Eu merecia um prêmio por auto controle.

Passei o dia todo nervoso e ansioso pelas três. E ela chegou e eu saí praticamente correndo da agência. Passei em casa pra tomar um banho rápido e logo depois de estar pronto, segui para a Starbucks na qual eu e kula tomávamos café as vezes. Cheguei lá e ela já estava sentada. Fui em direção a mesa e ela sorriu quando eu cheguei perto.

- Pedi um Capuccino com caramelo pra você. Sei que você gosta, porque sempre que viemos aqui você pede então... - Sorriu.

- Obrigado, é exatamente o que eu iria pedir. - Me sentei e começamos a conversar. A kula era uma pessoa incrível. Hoje ela estava até um pouco mais a vontade, digamos assim. Até conversamos sobre nossas histórias de infância.

Ela suspirou depois de rimos muito.

- Sabe, não pensei que você pudesse ser tão informal comigo. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Por que não?

- Sei lá, acho que era só coisa da minha cabeça. - E enquanto eu sorria pra ela e ela tomava um café, um pouco do café dela caiu no decote da blusa que ela estava no lugar do vestido. doce, como me pediu para chamá-la, passou o dedo no decote e chupou sensualmente. Fiquei duro na hora e senti que estava ficando meio quente ali. Ela olhou pra mim, sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior em seguida.

- k-zinho, vamos até o meu apartameto? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.- Só eu que tinha entendido as segundas intenções da frase? E eu como não era idiota, não ia recusar uma chance daquela.

- Claro, vamos! - Eu disse sorrindo igualmente pervertido. Saímos da cafeteria e fomos até meu carro. Abri a porta pra doce entrar e fui para o lado do motorista.

- Então doce, onde fica seu apartamento?

- Fica a uns 5 quarteiros daqui. Edifício Vertania.- Assenti com um aceno da cabeça, e sorri. Eu sabia onde ficava esse prédio, um amigo meu já morou lá, então ia ser fácil chegar. Estava concentrado no trânsito quando senti uma mão escorregar na minha perna, parar na minha virilha e apertar. Engoli em seco e estremeci. Parei no sinal vermelho e olhei pra doce, que sorria pervertidamente pra mim. Sorri de volta e cheguei perto dela pra beijá-la, mas ela colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca e sorriu.

- Calminha aí. Olha pra frente, se concentra e não faça nada. - Dito isso ela desabotoou minha calça e desceu meu zíper. Olhei para frente e o sinal tinha aberto. Continuei dirigindo calmamente. doce colocou a mão por dentro da minha cueca e começou a me masturbar deliciosamente e lentamente. Gemi e ela começou a acelerar os movimentos. Quando dei por mim ela tinha abocanhado meu membro. Coloquei uma mão em sua cabeça e comecei a estimular para que fosse mais rápido.

- Isso...aah doce... não para... por favor... mais... - Eu estava anestesiado de tanto prazer e não conseguia formular frases coerentes. Cheguei na frente do prédio e parei o carro. doce fazia movimentos frenéticos e eu estava quase gozando. E quando eu ia gozar, doce parou os movimentos e eu gemi em reprovação.

- O quê? Mas porque você...parou? - Perguntei meio ofegante. Ela sorriu e me beijou. doce mordeu meu lábio inferior encerrando o beijo e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Pode colocar seu carro na garagem se quiser. Vamos. - Depois de estacionar, me recuperar um pouco e entrar no elevador, eu olhei pra doce que observava calmamente as unhas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não pude me segurar e a prensei contra a parede do elevador. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e ela suspirava pesadamente, o que só me deixou mais excitado. O elevador abriu no andar 15 e saímos em um loft grande e confortável. Lari me puxou pela mão e me guiou até o sofá.

- Quer alguma coisa? Água, suco...

- Não, obrigado. - Ela sorriu pra mim e sentou do meu lado.

- k-zinho, desculpa se fui rápida demais. Mas é que eu estou louca por isso há uns meses e acho que você também. - Ela disse sorrindo pervertidamente. Retribuí o sorriso e a puxei para meu colo. Ela sentou de frente pra mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e eu fui de encontro aquela boca deliciosa. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, e eu não me importava nem um pouco. O que podia fazer se ela me provocou? Nada, a não ser aproveitar.

doce puxava meu cabelo e eu apertava sua cintura. Ela colocou a mão dentro da minha blusa e me arranhava, suspirei e decidi tirar logo aquilo. Mas quando eu estava tirando, ela saiu do meu colo e me chamou com o dedo indicador.

Foi me guiando pelo apartamento e chegamos no seu quarto, ela me empurrou e eu caí na cama. doce começou a tirar sua roupa sensualmente, revelando uma lingerie preta muito sexy. Eu tirei minha blusa e minha calça e como já tinha tirado o tênis na sala, fiquei só de boxers. Chamei ela pra mim e ela veio engatinhando na cama com uma expressão extremamente pervertida, a mesma que estava no seu rosto desde que começou a me enlouquecer no carro.

doce sentou em cima do meu quadril e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, e pra me deixar mais duro ainda começou a gemer sensualmente em meu ouvido. Eu puxei seu cabelo com um pouco de força e a beijei. Deitei doce na cama e fiquei por cima dela. Tirei seu sutiã e desci meus beijos por seu pescoço e alcancei seu colo. Suguei seu seio direito e comecei a massagear o esquerdo. Ela gemia e suspirava, e eu decidi aumentar seu prazer. Me levantei um pouco e a olhei nos olhos, ela sorriu pra mim e eu tirei sua calcinha. Me abaixei mais uma vez e distribuí beijos por seu colo, barriga e a parte interna da coxa. E então finalmente cheguei onde queria. Passei meus dedos por sua vagina e estremeci com sua umidez, doce gemeu e fechou os olhos. Comecei a estimular seu clitóris com movimentos circulares e doce se contorceu. Sorri e mantive meu olhar fixo nela enquanto a masturbava, e a visão era extremamente excitante. Ela arqueava as costas e chupava um de seus dedos, enquanto apertava um de seus seios e revirava os olhos. doce olhou pra mim e eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam repletos de tesão.

- k-zinho... - Ela gemeu e me puxou de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Sim. - Disse cínico.

- Por favor... - Ela disse gemendo. E eu resolvi brincar um pouco. Ah, qual é, eu esperei tanto pra ter essa deusa nos meus braços e agora eu mereço brincar um pouco.

- Diz pra mim o que você quer. Diz gostosa. - Eu disse com uma voz rouca. doce se arrepiou. Eu desci novamente, ainda olhando pra ela.

- Me chupa... por favor... - Eu não resisti e passei a língua por toda sua intimidade. Ela arfou e eu comecei a sugá-la. doce arqueou as costas e gemeu alto quando a penetrei com minha língua. Eu gemi e continuei a estimular seu clitóris com a língua, e penetrei dois dedos nela. Ela gemeu e entrelaçou os dedos no meu cabelo.

- Não para... isso... mais... rápido... - Ela gemia loucamente e eu estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Parei de sugá-la e subi para beijá-a. Dei um beijo rápido e sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Vai, goza pra mim. Vai gostosa, goza. - doce gemeu mais alto e eu continuei a sugá-la. Não demorou e ela gozou na minha boca. Passei a língua por toda extensão de sua intimidade e subi pra compartilhar seu gosto. doce me beijou e sugou meu lábio inferior. Ela me virou e ficou em cima de mim me beijando, e logo desceu os beijos por meu pescoço. Eu já não aguentava mais e precisava estar dentro dela. E ela percebeu isso. Ela se inclinou para o lado e retirou uma camisinha do criado mudo. Rasguei o pacote e coloquei. doce sentou em meu membro e jogou a cabeça pra tá¡s gemendo e eu arfei. Ela começou a rebolar e eu gemia descontrolado. doce cavalgava bem rápido e eu estava sentindo tanto prazer que nem conseguia pensar direito. Com um movimento rápido eu fiquei por cima dela e comecei a estocar forte. Olhei nos olhos dela e percebi que ali não tinha só desejo, tinha algo a mais. doce sorriu com dificuldade e eu retribui da maneira que pude. Comecei a sentir que ia chegar ao ápice e acelerei mais ainda os movimentos.

- doce...eu vou gozar... - Gemi.

-Eu também...vai mais...mais... - E ela deu um grito e arranhou minhas costas. Lá se foi meu último momento de sanidade. Gozamos juntos e eu caí exausto em cima dela, mas com cuidado pra não esmagá-la. Saí de dentro dela e deitei minha cabeça em seu seio. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e eu deitei ao lado dela e nos cobri com um lençol que estava na cama. Puxei doce pro meu peito e ela se aconchegou ali. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e sorri. E foi naquele momento que eu descobri o que senti quando olhei nos olhos dela, eu senti amor. Eu amava a doce, só não me dava conta disso. Depois disso, adormeci.

Acordei mais feliz que nunca e encontrei a cama vazia. Ouvi um barulho vindo do que deveria ser o banheiro da doce e me sentei na cama coçando os olhos. Levantei e segui para o barulho. Bati na porta.

-Entra. - doce disse e eu entrei. Eu estava nu e doce sorriu quando entrei. - Vem cá, toma banho comigo. - Ela disse sorrindo e eu retribui. Entrei no box e só tomamos um banho, em meio a alguns beijos e caricias. Depois de sair de lá, eu coloquei minha boxer e minha camisa. doce colocou uma camisola de seda preta e fomos para a cozinha. Ela fez omelete pra nós e depois de comer fomos pra sala. Nós estávamos conversando sobre bandas e ela parou de falar e ficou vermelha.

- k-zinho... você, vai dormir aqui, né? - Sorri e passei a mão no seu cabelo.

- Vou. Se você quiser, é claro. - Eu disse e ela me deu um beijo. - Só que eu tenho que ir na minha casa rapidinho, pra pegar uma roupa. Tudo bem? - Ela assentiu e depois de nos beijarmos eu fui até minha casa. Voltei rápido do mesmo jeito que fui. doce pediu pra eu passar o fim de semana com ela e é claro que aceitei. Uma gostosa, que eu amo me chama pra passar o fim de semana com ela e você acha que eu iria recusar? No sábado de tarde, eu e doce estávamos deitados na cama depois de transar, mais uma vez, e eu estava passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. Eu queria dizer que a amava, mas eu estava com medo de não ser correspondido. Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Que foi? Está tudo bem? - Ela me perguntou.

- Nada. Só estava pensando... - Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. - doce, eu sei que pode ser meio cedo... mas, eu amo você. - Ela abriu um sorriso lindo e me beijou.

- Eu amo você, agora eu tenho mais certeza ainda. - Ela disse sorrindo e nós nos beijamos. E como uma coisa leva a outra e eu não sou feito de ferro, vocês sabem o que aconteceu. Sabem, eu nunca levei muita fé nesse negócio de que todo mundo um dia encontra seu grande amor. Mas quando eu olho pra doce, é como se meu mundo fosse resumido nela e eu tenho certeza de que não conseguiria viver sem ela. O sorriso dela me faz tremer, e os olhos dela me fazem perceber que eu não quero passar um dia sem vê-los.

ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS

- doce? Amor? - Eu chamava doce do quarto e ela nada de vir.

- Eu. - Ela disse entrando no quarto com uma camisola vermelha de seda que ficava (como todas as outras) um espetáculo nela. Sorri pra minha esposa e a chamei com o dedo indicador. Ela riu e subiu na cama engatinhando até mim.

- Onde você estava? - Perguntei curioso.

- Me vestindo, ou você acha que depois de tomar banho eu ia sair por aí sem roupa? - Ela me olhou com uma sombrancelha arqueada e eu ri.

- Ué, não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto. - Sorri malicioso pra ela, e ela me deu um tapinha no braço. doce sorriu doce pra mim e passou uma mão por meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos.

- Na verdade, tem sim.- Abri os olhos e a olhei franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim? - doce tirou a camisola e eu pude ver escrito na sua barriga ''Oi papai =)!''. Abri um sorriso enorme e ela sorriu. - Isso é sério? Quer dizer que...

- Sim meu amor, eu estou grávida. - doce me disse rindo. Eu a beijei apaixonadamente e sorri entre o beijo. Eu vou ser pai, nem acredito. A vida podia ser melhor? Tenho uma agência própria hoje em dia e bem sucedida, uma esposa linda e perfeita, e agora pra completar ta vindo um bebê. Nem sou feliz, imagina. Bom, o que aconteceu depois vocês já devem imaginar.

No dia seguinte acordei tão feliz que nem podia me aguentar. doce dormia tranquilamente em meus braços e tinha um sorriso incrivelmente lindo no rosto. Ela se mexeu e olhou pra mim.

- Bom dia, meu amor! - Ela disse bocejando.

- Bom dia, meu anjo! Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. E você?

- Maravilhosamente bem. - Sorri pra ela e lhe dei um beijo. Levantamos pra tomar um banho.

Depois do banho tomado, fomos pra sala ver televisão.

- Eu te amo. - Ela disse de repente sorrindo pra mim.

- Eu te amo mais. - Eu disse com um sorriso enorme. E assim eu me dava conta de que começaria mais uma incrível etapa na minha vida. Uma etapa em que uma pessoinha maravilhosa ia entrar em nossas vidas e ia tirar nossas noites de sono, porém eu vou amá-la incondicionalmente. Assim como eu amo a mãe dela, ou dele.


End file.
